


Serenity at Sea

by Waddler



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First fic for this fandom, Fluff, I didn't proofread this at all, Marrige, Pirate AU, future life, if auto correct didn't catch a mistake, it's probably still there, slight non explicit sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: It's always nice to sit and imagine perfect scenarios in life.





	Serenity at Sea

Kya was content, which wasn’t something she felt often. She was warm, and comfortable, and most importantly, she had Suyin in her arms. She always loved her life, being a water-bender always surrounded by water, but now was when she really felt at peace. She was certain that wherever Su was, that was where she belonged. Her hand found its way into Su’s hair and ran slowly through the silky brown bob, drawing a content sigh out of her partner.

Kya looked down with a fond and adoring smile, and found herself trapped in that emerald green gaze. She heard Su chuckle and sat practically hypnotized as those familiar and oh so delicious lips met hers, shaped in a satisfied smirk. She gladly kissed back, and tilted her head, pulling the younger brunet as close as possible. Kya was fully aware that she had somehow become completely enthralled with the other, but she honestly couldn’t bring herself to care. She liked this. She loved this. She loved Su, and it was something that she was just beginning to admit to herself. She knew the feeling was mutual as well, but neither of them had really built up the courage to say it. It seemed like it would make all that had happened so…. So _real._ Not that that was a problem. Their life together was like a dream come true. A perfect fairy tale that neither of them thought they deserved, yet here it was, happening minute by minute as they laid together in front of the fire pit placed carefully on the lower deck, holding each other like that was all that mattered, and in a way, it was. They were all that mattered right now.

As Suyin finally released her from the passionate and loving kiss in order to settle back in her lap, leaning against her chest, Kya found her thoughts beginning to drift. She thought about all the perfect scenarios that she could imagine the two of them being in together. She imagined what it would feel like to openly declare how much she loved Su, about what it would be like to let the word love roll off her tongue with a sense of ease and truth that was rare in her line of work. It would be odd saying something so sincere in a business where a sharp tongue and quick mind were of upmost importance, especially to lie oneself out of whatever mess they’ve gotten into. The thought itself was so pleasant: the ability and willingness to say something so sincere and true, something that would render her completely vulnerable and exposed without any hesitation. She longed for that time, that she was sure would eventually come.

Next, she could see a bed. The face she always knew to be so confident and sure turning cherry red and seeming so nervous and flustered. She could imagine the other clinging to her clothes as they kissed, deep and passionate. They would hold each other close and their hands would wander, and everything would fall smoothly into place. The bed, silky and perfect would seem to come close and closer as she backed them both in that direction, and they would soon become breathless and overcome with pleasure. She could imagine the noises, the _heavenly_ noises that she could hear with each breathless movement. And next, she could imagine them both laying content and warm and satisfied, staring at each other with tired yet still loving gazes. And they would fall asleep holding each other close, having given everything to each other.

Her mind continued its trek down the road of the perfect possible future for the pair. She pictured a ring. Not something swiped out of some treasure stashed somewhere, but something bought special just for her. She could see Su down on one knee with an expression so warm it could melt ice. Her own heart would beat erratically in her chest as she stared down at it. It would be beautiful and amazing, and she would hear Su say something in the back of her head, but wouldn’t quite register the words. But she would still know what they were. And she would cry. Tears of joy and disbelief would roll down her cheeks as she breathlessly nodded with an elated smile. She would try not to squeal, but the effort would be in vain. She would practically tackle the other in a hug, and kiss her deeply. It would probably be the happiest moment in either of their lives. She really hoped it happened.

And the next image in her head was a little boy. A small fire-bender with black hair and blue eyes and a cute and shy smile. She would bend down and call his name. ‘Miku’. Their son. It was an odd thought really. A pirate with a son. Before now, she would’ve laughed at the thought. But now the idea is more appealing than it had ever seemed before. She could imagine teaching him to fight, and having to use water to put out accidental fires that he would inevitably start. She could see them trying to cook together to surprise Su on her birthday and only managing to make a lump of charred something that was supposed to be food. Kya never was good at cooking.

Her thoughts are brought to a sudden halt when She hears Su’s voice and is brought back to reality.

“Hmmm, you sure seem in a good mood. Mind telling me what that smile’s all about?”

“I love you.” That was all she said in return. It was without a moment’s hesitation. She was sincere and genuine and she knew Su could tell. She watched as the fair and perfect skin slowly flushed to a bright and beautiful red and chuckled at the stuttered reply as the other tried and failed to find her words. She decided to show mercy and leaned down to kiss her, deeply and lovingly.

When she pulled back, Su finally seemed to gather herself to let out a small reply.

“I love you too”, and Kya could tell she meant it. She smiled and kissed the other’s forehead before hugging her close. she was one step closer to achieving her perfect life with her hopefully soon to be perfect wife.


End file.
